Dark World
by roywhiplash69
Summary: Two Trainers Start from a beat down town south of vermilion with one simple goal. Beat it to the Pokemon league before their rivals. But of course they find out something worse..........
1. Default Chapter

New Journey Chapter 1  
  
There is a story of a sixteen year old boy and a fifteen year old girl. The boy is sixteen and only just about  
to begin his journey. He spent the past six years in sword training classes. Every year he spared with his  
instructor as the ten year olds ran to Gun's house to recive their first pokemon. Today was his day to get his.  
  
He was about 5' 9", Dark brown hair, musclar bulit body. He lived im his own little place three miles south  
of Vermillion. It was a small town. His best friend, who is only fifteen is about to get her first pokemon too.  
The girl was about 5'5". She had long dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders. One way to describe her is  
to say she's really bossy.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Hey! Wait up! Gun's house is only two more blocks away!"A girl yelled as she chased after her friend..  
  
"Don't worry!"The teenager yelled back,"I'll make sure Squirtle is still open for you when I get there!"  
  
"Romin wait up I say!"  
p  
"Ok! I will"The boy yelled back at his sister"When did you get so slow Sara?"  
  
"Y-You...know I can't run for crap!"Sara yelled back at Romin.  
  
"Ok here we are!"Romin opened the door to Old Man Gun's cabin.  
  
It was a small room, with a sofa 2 chairs and the biggest televison ever made. Behind the sofa was a four  
foot high pilar. On the top of the pillar was four pokeballs. Then a man jumped over the pillar and sofa.  
  
"Yo yo yo!"The man said.  
  
"Whats up Old man Gun!"Romin said as he apporached.  
  
"Hey hey hey! Like I say I'm only 34!"Gun said,"I guess today is when you two graduated sword school."  
  
"Actually..."Sara said,"We did!"  
  
"Well does it matter know? I think not!"Gun said as he guided them over to the pillar.  
  
"Whats up with the pillar?"Sara asked.  
  
"Ok listen up dudes! Heres my little rap. Pick one of these pokeballs! Ok so I go around the world  
collecting some preety powerful pokemon for the little newbies. My way of saying I thaks to this broken  
down town."  
  
"Ok I'll choose this one!"Romin said as he picked up a pokeball.  
  
"I'll choose this one!"Sara selected another pokeball.  
  
"Good choices! Charmander and Squirtle! Good luck to you two, and before you try to go take Surge in  
Vermillion I suggest you train your pokemon and catch new pokemon. Surge is tough! I suggest you try to  
catch a Geodude or Sandshrew.!"Gun said.  
  
"Yea Has Brent been by here yet?"Romin asked.  
  
"Yea he showed up two days ago!"Gun responded.  
  
"Two days ago!"Sara yelled.  
  
"We better get going! Gun what pokemon did Brent pick!"Romin said very fast.  
  
"Calm down buddy, don't want you to get to panicy! He choose Bulbasaur! And then Rick ran off with a  
Abra. Last I ehard he was in Lavender!"  
  
"La-Lavender?"Romin said uneasy,"he's already at Lavender!"  
  
"Don't sweat it kid, he has only one badge!"Gun said in response.  
  
"Which badge does he have?"  
  
"The Marsh badge!"  
  
"Your kidding me! People say its immpossible to get that badge!"Sara was now afarid Romin would go into  
shock.  
  
"Oh well! You better go and try to catch up to thoose two.......that is if you want to beat Brent and  
Rick."Gun you have such a good way of getting theese little newbies started he thought.  
  
"Ok ready Sara?"Romin asked.  
  
Sara nodded.  
  
Romin and Sara ran out of Old man Gun's cabin.  
  
"Good luck kids,"He muttered,"Now.... super model video, or babes on the beach video or this guide to  
how to get a pokemon sexy? Ewwwwww! Decisons decisons........" 


	2. Dark World Chapter 2

Dark World Chapter 2 Finally started   
Chapter 2  
  
Two Months later  
"Go Sandshrew!"A Sandshrew popped out of a pokeball.  
  
"Then go......Magnamite!"  
  
"Nice try rookie! Sandshrew dig!"Sandshrew dug a hole and went underground.  
  
"Great...Sonicboom!"Magnamite summonded a gust of wind and blew it at the hole.  
  
"Sandshrew up!"Sandshrew jumped out of the ground under Magnamite, knocking it down.  
  
"Magnamite return!"The other trainer put magnamite back in its pokeball, "You've proven yourslef! You  
are worthy to challenge Surge!"The trainer jumped out of the way.  
  
"Thats what I thought!"Romin walked up to Surge, "Sandshrew ready to kick some electric but!"  
  
Sandshrew only stood next to his trainer.  
  
"How about this!"Surge suggested, "Team battle 2v2 trainers!"  
  
"Ok come on Sara!"Romin summoned her.  
  
"Ok our first badge....lets show thesee milltary weaklings what there dealing with!"  
  
"Ok Sarge you get the girl! I'll take big mouth here!"  
  
Sarge jumped out of his chair and picked up his first pokemon to use.  
  
"Ok!"Surge said loudly, "3V3 pokemon team battle, if you defeat us you two get the badge, if we defeat  
you, you leave. If its a draw we rematch in a day."  
  
"Don't worry....this'll be easy! Sandshrew ready?"  
  
Sandshrew nodded again.  
  
"GO VOLTORB!"Surge yelled.  
  
"GO MAGNAMITE!"Sarge said.  
  
"Then I choose you Sandshrew!"Romin said as his Sandshrew jumped up onto the playing felid.  
  
"Go Ratatta!"Sara said. Sarge laughed.  
  
"Ratatta is a weak pokemon!"Sarge said laughing at Sara.  
  
"Ratatta quick attack!"Ratta lunged into Magnamite. "Now Water Gun!"Ratatta shot out a beam of water  
knocking Magnamite on the ground.  
  
"You taught it water gun?"Sarge said.  
  
"Yea were unique trainers."Sara said in response.  
  
"Go Magneton!"Sarge yelled.  
  
Meanwhile Romin was having his own battle.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
"Sandshrew slash!"Sandshrew jumped over Voltorb and slashed it, making Voltorb fall to the ground.  
  
"Voltorb return!"Surge said.  
  
"Go Pikachu!"Surge threw the pokeball and a Pikachu appreaded.  
  
"Ohh a cute pokemon, Surge I never knew!"  
  
"Pickachu quick attack!"Pikachu rammed into Sandshrew. Then it did it again and again.  
  
"Sandshrew return!"Sandshrew was sucked up by the pokeball. "Go Scyther!"A Scyther appeared in the  
middle of the battle felid. "Scyther Swords dance!" Scyther started to swing its blades around and then it  
slashed Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu return!"Surge said as his weakned Pikachu returned to its pokeball . "GO RAICHU!"  
  
"Great!"Romin said.   
  
Meanwhile Sara has just defeated Magnateon.  
  
"GO JOLTEON!"Sarge yelled.  
  
"Sarge double thunder attack,"Surge said.  
  
"Gotcha!"Sarge replied.  
  
"DOUBLE THUNDER!"The gym trainers both said at once.  
  
Raichu and Jolteon powere dup and let loose an emmense amout of thunder power knocking out Ratatta and  
Scyther.  
  
"Scyther return!"Romin commanded.  
  
"Come on Ratatta return!"Sara said.  
  
"Go Mankey!"Sara said as a Mankey appeared infront of Jolteon,  
  
"Heh heh heh....you asked for it! Charmander go!"Romin tossed a pokeball and Charmander stood infront  
of Raichu.  
  
"That little thing agasnit my RAICHU!"Surge began to laugh.  
  
"Flame Thrower,"Romin said calmly. Surges eyes widened.  
  
Raichu was on fire.  
  
"Raichu return!"Surge summonded his storngest pokemon back.  
  
"Mankey karate chop!"Sara commanded. Mankey hit Jolteon in the back two times.  
  
"Jolteon return!"Sarge said, "Well here you go the Thunder badge!"Sarge tossed a Thunder badge to Sara  
and Romin.  
  
"That was intense!"Sara said.   
  
"Actually....I think Gun was mistaking him for someone else."Romin said.  
  
"Yea that was easy, hey don't i have four pokemon?"  
  
"Oh yea remember what happened last tim ewhen you used the other one?"  
  
"Oh yea.....still doesnt listen to me.......just goes to sleep!"Sara said in a rage.  
  
"Mabye he will obey you know,"Romin suggested, "You got a badge now....go show that pokemon who's  
it's daddy is."Sara grunted. "How about...mommy?"  
  
WHACK.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Romin and Sara entered the Vermilion city pokemon center. They walked up to Nurse Joy.  
  
"Oh Im afraid you can't bring your swords in here sir."Joy said.  
  
"Chan..SEY!"  
  
"Ok hang on to them for me!"Romin unsheated his swords and handed them to Chansey.  
  
"Now your injuried pokemon please,"Joy said. They handed their pokeballs to Joy on a tray. "Thank you.  
Come back in fifteen minutes."  
  
Romin sat down in a chair. Sara sat next to him.  
  
"So where next?"Sara asked.  
  
"Im thinking Celadon city, then from their we can go to Lavender and ride our way down to Fushia. Then  
ride our bikes UP cycling road and go to Saffaron."  
  
"Umm.....why dont we go to Celadon, then Saffaron, then Lavender, then Fushia, then Cinnabar, then We  
can go from Pallet up to Cerulan. Then we can go back to Viridan and go to the pokemon leauge!"  
  
"Ummm that works too.......wait a sec, no it doesn't! We have to go To Cerulan, through Rock tunnel, to  
Lavender, to Celadon. Than Saffaron, then we can go down cycling road to Fushia. Then Cinnabar! up  
through Pallet through  
  
The sat for 5 minutes then 2 people wearing shirts with a 'R' on them broke into the pokemon center. They  
sent out Ratacaite, Koffing, Zubat, and Ratatta.  
  
"Great! Team Rocket! "Romin said, "Sara! go to the Pc! get that pokemon! I'll hold them off with my two  
remaining pokemon! Go Ekans! Go Pikachu!" An Ekans and a Pikachu appeared in front of Romin.  
Pikachu rammed into Ratatta while Ekans squezzed Koffing. But Zubat and Ratacite broke Ratatta and  
Koffing free. Sara made it over to the Pc. She took a pokeball that came out.  
  
"GO SNORLAX!"Sara yelled as a giant Snorlax filled most of the pokecenter. "Snorlax body slam!"  
Snorlax just fell asleep and rolled over Team rocket and their pokemon.  
  
"Snorlax return!"Sara said in shame, "You never listen do you Snorlax?"  
  
"Oh well..good job Pikachu Ekans return!"Romin said, "Well might as well switch Ekans with Staryu now...  
I only used him for Surge's battle." Romin walked over to the Pc. He put in Ekans pokeball and got  
Staryu's pokeball.  
  
Nurse joy then walked back with Romin's and Sara's healed pokemon.  
  
"OH MY!"Joy said, "Team rocket attacked again! Did you two hold them off! My you are very storng  
pokemon trainers!" Romin and Sara rubbed the back of their heads.  
  
"Hey samuria wannabe!"A voice said.  
  
"Brent......"Romin muttered.  
  
"How about a pokemon battle Romin?"Brent asked.  
  
"You're on!"Romin said. He was going to beat Brent he thought. 


	3. Dark World Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Scyther Can't cut it out!  
  
"Scyther swords dance!"Scyther's blades got red hot and it charged at Brent's Persian, knocking it out.  
  
"Persian return!"Brent's pokeball sucked up Persian. "Go Hitmonchan!" A Hitmonchan appeared in front of  
Scyther.  
  
"Scyther slash!"Romin commanded. Scyther slashed Hitmonchan once across the face.  
  
"Hitmonchan! Fire Punch!"Hitmonchan's right fist burst into flames and it drove its flamng fist into  
Scythers face.  
  
"Scyther! Your my last chance! Dont give up!"Scyther charged Hitmonchan only to get knocked down by a  
fury of punches. Scytyher rose again and slashed Hitmonchan across the chest, but Hitmonchan hit Scyther  
across the face with Fire punch. Scyther fell to the ground.  
  
"Damn-it! Scyther return!"The pokeball sucked up the injuried Scyther ."Damn-it!"  
  
"Did you really think your Scyther could defeat my Hitmonchan! You had no chance!"  
  
"Damn you!"Romin said again, "How could you be better then me?"  
  
"Well lets see, I had a two days start on you....by the time Gun told me you left I was in Cerulan. I earned  
The cascade badge by then and I just caught a Mewoth, in a battle with Team Rocket it evoled. Then I ran  
into a trainer who said he can't raise his pokemon right, so he gave me Hitmonchan. I taught it a few moves  
and its got an unbeatable startegy! Anyway I'm here to get a Thunder badge! I already have The Boulder  
and Cascade badge!"  
  
"Oh well...... Surge is storng....you'll have your work cut out for you!"Romin said.  
  
"I doubt it....if you earned it and I beat you in a 6V6 it'll be easy!"  
  
"Whatever,"Brent walekd into the gym, "Sara comeon lets hurry to Celadon!"  
  
"Right!"Sara said and they ran to the Vermilion rental car station.  
  
"Yea...I would lke to rent a car!"Romin said to the mechanic filling a car with gas.  
  
"Kid you got a lisence?"The guy said. Romin showed him his driving lisence.  
  
"That car over there....its the cheapest....rents for $5000."  
  
"Your..your kidding me!"Romin said in shock, "what do you think I'm made of cash?"  
  
"Ummm most trainers are....listen just sit down on that bench. I'll be with you in fifteen minutes."  
  
Ten minutes later Brent walked by the bench flashing a thunder badge at Romin. He talked to the  
mechanaic. And two minutes later he drove by with a flashy car.  
  
"I hate him,"Sara said.  
  
"Yea....Im suprised he doesn't have a cheer leading squad behind him like that one trainer we met."  
  
"Yea he was a jerk,"Sara said.  
  
"Yea all I heard was:Your the greatest! Ash is a loser! Go Gary!"Romin said mimcking a cheerleader.  
  
"Who is that Ash person anyway?"Sara asked.  
  
"Dunno proably his weaker rivial."  
  
"Screw this lets steal some bikes and run!"Romin said as he jumped up from the Bench and ran over to a  
bike and rode it over to Sara. He then stole another bike and they rode off....... very very fast. They soon  
found themselve's leaving Vermilion.  
  
"Where now?"Sara asked.  
  
"Dunno...... Lets go to Cerulean, get the Cascade badge, go through rock tunnel and end up in Lavender.  
Then we can ride to Celadon."  
  
They rode for thrity minutes, untill a figure stood in the middle of the road.  
  
"Hey hey! You guys pokemon trainers?"The person said.  
  
"Ummm......yea."Sara said.  
  
"You guys got the Thunder badge?"The person said. Romin and Sara flashed the thunder badge. "Ok  
cool.... you want to enter a tournoment?"  
  
"What do you think Sara?"  
  
"Sure why not!" Sara responded.  
  
"Cool ok sing-up is over there....better hurry there's three spots left!" Romin and Sara rode fast over to the  
sign up, which was thrity feet away.  
  
"Sign up over here! You need the Thunder badge and at least two pokemon!"  
  
Romin walked over to the sign up and signed himslef and Sara up.  
  
"What do you mean I can't enter!"Someone yelled.  
  
"Your a former Gym leader! No one can defeat you!"A person with a pokeball t-shirt said.  
  
"I reckon I could!"Someone else said. He had a back pack on his back and a Sandshrew by his side. He also  
carried a whip.  
  
"Yea right! This guy has an Onix! Nidoking! Kangaskhan! Golem! Geodude! Graveler! You'd get  
cremaed!"  
  
"I reckon not! I beat that Surge fella with only one pokemon!"The kid yelled back.  
  
"With only one! Your little Sandshrew beat Surge all alone!"The pokeball t-shirt guy said.  
  
"Let him enter!"Romin yelled. "Come on! If you need badge to get in! You should be able to beat a Gym  
leader!"  
  
"The kid's got a point,"Pokeball t-shirt said ,"ok! You can enter!"  
  
The Gym leader walked over to the kid with Sandshrew.  
  
"Thanks...I really want that Porygon!"  
  
"I only saved ye so I could beat ya!"The kid said.  
  
"Whats your name kid?"  
  
"Name's A.J. I got the storngest Sandshrew in the world!"  
  
"Well Im Jaran! Former Pewter city gym leader."  
  
"Can't wait to beat ya!"A.J. and Sandshrew walked off. Jaran walekd over To Romin and Sara.  
  
"Thanks guys! I really want a Porygon."  
  
"Porygon's the prize!"Romin said in shock, "holy crap! Now I have to win!"  
  
"Well don't you dare lose!"  
  
"What happens if we lose?"Sara asked.  
  
"They take your pokemon! I know its Team Rocket, so Im just gonna get Porygon and give the trainers their  
lost pokemon."  
  
"Wow.....we better train then. See you tomarrow Jaran!"Romin said.  
  
The PA made a nosie:Ding Ding Ding! Ok here our match ups for tomarrow! Ryan Vs Romin, Samuria Vs  
Sara, Jaran V.S Will, A.J Vs Eric! Ok thats the match up. After theese matches the Semi finals start! Good  
Luck! 


	4. Dark World Chapter 4

Chapter three  
Quater Finals!  
  
Ryan standed at one end of a pokemon ring, with his back to a wall about fifteen feet behind him.  
  
"Go Poliwag!"Ryan shouted as he threw a pokeball contating a Poliwag.  
  
"Then I choose Pikachu!"Romin yelled. He had first recived his Pikachu when he traded a Speraow for it.  
"Pikachu Thunder Shock!"  
  
Pikachu squeezed it's cheeks and lighting bolts came out zapping Poliwag. Pikachu then ran up to Poliwag  
and chrashed into it.  
  
"Poliwag Hypnosis!"As Poliwag went flying Pikachu fell asleep and Poliwag landed outside of the ring. A   
draw.  
  
"Go Pidgeotto!"Romin threw Pidgeotto's pokeball.  
  
"Go Raichu!"Ryan threw a pokeball contaning Raichu.  
  
"Pidgeotto Fly!"Pidgeotto flew up and dodged Raichu's first thunder bolt. Pidgeotto flew down and  
grabbed Raichu and dropped it outside of the ring.  
  
"Raichu Thunder!"Pidgeotto was shocked to the ground and Raichu was knocked out of the ring. Another  
draw.  
  
"Go Tauros!"Ryan said as he threw Tauros's pokeball.  
  
"Pidgeotto return! Go Sandshrew!"Romin commanded. A.J. suddenly became interested.  
  
"Sandshrew under now!"Sandshrew dug underground.  
  
"Tauros Stomp!"Tauros got its front right leg stuck in the hole.  
  
"Sandshrew up!"Sandshrew jumped up from under Tauros and slashed it's stomach.  
  
"Tauros return!"  
  
"And the winner is Romin! You now what that means! Ryan must be disqualified by giving us the Tauros!"  
Ryan walked over to a ref and handed over Tauros's pokeball.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Pinsir go!"Samuria commanded.  
  
"Go Ratatta!" Ratatta bit Pinsirs arm and Pinisr backed out off the ring,  
  
"N-No!!"Samuria yelled. Samuria handed over Pinsir's pokeball.  
  
"I don't feel good,"Sara said ,"sorry about Pinsir Samuria."  
  
"It's okay. It was either my pokemon or yours."Samuria responded.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"GO NIDOKING!"Jaran yelled as he threw Nidokings pokeball.  
  
"Then I choose Cubone!"Will threw a pokeball.  
  
"Nidoking Horn drill!"Nidoking drove its horn into Cubone.  
  
"Cubone boomerang!"Cubone threw its bone. It hit Nidoking and circled around it and hit it again.  
  
"Nidoking! Finish this!"Nidoking grabbed Cubone and therw it outside of the ring.  
  
"The winner is.... Jaran! hand over your Cubone Will!"  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Sandshrew! under and up!"A.J. commanded. Sandshrew dug under ground and waited for the enemy  
Bulbasaur to go over the hole. And it did. Bulbasaur went flying in the air. Sanshrew jumped up and slashed  
the pokemon down. It was out cold.  
  
"Return Bulbasaur! Then go Exeggutor!"Exeggutor appeared and charged Sandshrew.  
  
A.J. cracked his whip. Sandshrew jumped over Exeggutor and slashed it's back.  
  
"Exeggutor! Barrage!"Exeggutor threw three cocunots at Sandshrew. A.J. cracked his whip agaiun and  
Sandshrew went under ground to avoid the attack.  
  
"Sandshrew! Finish this!"A.J. commanded. Sandshrew attacked Exeggutor. It slashed the tree pokemon.  
  
"Hypnosis!" It didn't work, Exeggutor was out cold.  
  
"And the winner is A.J. and his Sandshrew!"  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Well Sara!"Jaran said, "guess your my next opponet!"  
  
"Isn't Romin my next opponet?"She asked.  
  
"Nope I requested to fight A.J.!"Romin said.  
  
"Thanks....I think."  
  
"Oh well. I'm going pokemon hunting,"Romin said, "Anyone want to come?"  
  
"Your on your own!"Sara said, "Im pitching our tent!"  
  
"Fine! I heard they have some great Mewoths around here!"  
  
Sara fell over laughing.  
  
"Have fun!" 


End file.
